


Until I Met You

by HopelessRomantic0504



Series: until I met you [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Clarke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Artist Clarke, Bottom Lexa, F/F, F/M, G!P Clarke, Knotting, Lawyer Lexa, Light Angst, Modernish AU, Omega Costia, Omega Lexa, Past Frat Boy Clarke, Porn With Plot, Top Clarke, hopefully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessRomantic0504/pseuds/HopelessRomantic0504
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is riding the train home from a meeting when she smells her. A scent is so strong that Lexa thinks it might have triggered her heat early. She can’t get off the train and still has 45 minutes left. She knows her Omega has now chosen who she wants as her Alpha, but Lexa can’t allow it. She has Costia at home. But as the train gets closer and closer to her stop, it gets harder and harder to resist the woman’s tantalizing scent. The woman seems to notice too and has no qualms about making her presence known to the delicious smelling Omega. Lexa thinks she can resist her until her stop, but can she really make it in time to get home and ride out her early heat with Costia or is Clarke's smell too strong for her to resist?</p><p>Sorry, I suck at summaries. Maybe give it a try if you are into this kind of thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Train

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind as this is my first fic. I apologize if there are any mistakes, they are all my own as I have no one to proofread.
> 
> I really think that Alpha Clarke is more likely than Omega Clarke, at least in my opinion. Since there aren't many fics portraying her as such, I decided to write my own. Sorry if I don't do it any justice, but I really hope I did.

“... Alright, I’m just getting onto the train now. I’ll see you later. Bye, Cos. Love you.”

Lexa hangs up the phone and is just sitting down in her seat on the train for the ride back home when she smells her. The scent is unmistakably alpha and it is practically calling to her. It smells of wet earth and sunshine. Though Lexa isn’t exactly sure what sunshine would smell like, she is positive that it would smell like this woman. She can feel her mouth practically watering and the person to whom this scent belongs is getting closer, the smell getting stronger.

A blonde slides in front of her and takes the seat closest to the window and introduces herself right away, “Hi, my name is Clarke… Clarke Griffin.”

Lexa hesitates. She’s unsure if she should even go as far as introducing herself because it could spell trouble. The closer she gets to this woman the better it feels, not that that is a good thing. She has Costia at home and right now, she can already feel her cheeks burning and her stomach churning with a unfamiliar wave of arousal. The reason for it being so unfamiliar is the fact that it is so damn strong.

Nonetheless, she can’t help herself as she replies, “Hi, I’m Lexa... Woods.”

The tantalizing woman, Clarke, smiles, “It’s nice to meet you. Is it alright if I sit here? I forgot to ask before I sat down.”

No. It most certainly is not okay. But her mouth moves of its own accord, “Yes, that is fine.”

Soon enough, a man comes to check their tickets, making it an appropriate time for Lexa to pull out her headphones in an effort to distract herself. She’s never felt this way about any alpha. Sure, they smelled nice enough. She is an omega for heaven’s sakes, they are supposed to smell good to her. But they’ve always been too territorial, too dominating for Lexa to really appreciate. That’s why she loves Costia, she’s an omega just like her. Her smell is comforting and loving and just what Lexa needs.

Or thought she needed.

The blue-eyed stranger, Clarke Griffin, is starting to prove her wrong and the smell coats her sinuses. Her whole body feels warm and tingly just sitting next to her. Her reaction is so strong she would think that she is going into heat had it not been for the fact that it is too early for that to happen. She still has another month before her heat arrives.

But that doesn’t explain why her clothes feel scratchy all of a sudden, or why she just wants the stranger next to her to kiss her, to touch her. It also doesn't explain the need she feels to mate with the alpha. She shouldn’t be having these thoughts and feelings with a girlfriend at home; yet, she is. The guilt she feels rises in the back of her throat like bile. She glances around her, anywhere but at the alpha. But her mind keeps conjuring images of this woman. Her blue eyes, her blonde hair, her forehead with a sheen of sweat, her naked chest bouncing with the rhythm of her hips as she- STOP.

Lexa presses her legs together in a vain attempt at relieving the arousal between her legs. She can feel the heat pooling in her lower belly and her slick starting to soak into the thong she’s wearing under her black slacks. There’s no doubt in her mind that the woman next to her can smell her arousal if the bulge in her pants is any indication. But seeing the effect her arousal has on Clarke doesn’t just comfort her, it adds to the already uncomfortable arousal in her pants.

All Lexa can think about is wanting to get off the train at the next stop, only that isn’t for a while and she will still be a long way away from home. She just cannot shake the feeling that if she doesn’t get away now, she will do something that will hurt Costia. She doesn’t want to do that, but she also doesn’t want to leave and never smell this scent ever again. There are so many conflicting emotions running through her that it is making it hard to think and all she really wants to focus on is Clarke’s smell, the woman who smells like sunshine and wet earth and home. Lexa doesn’t even know her and she smells like home, where Lexa really belongs. She knows it would feel so absolutely right just to give into her instincts and turn into the woman next to her. She also knows though that it would be so absolutely wrong.

Before she even knows what she’s doing, she’s taking out her headphones and turning to the blonde next to her. When she does, the woman is already looking at her with her eyes almost black with arousal. The sight is to predatory and simply arousing.

“When is your stop?” No, why the hell did I just ask that?!

“My stop is next, only another 10 minutes or so.” Her voice is husky as she replies and lord does it do things to Lexa.

Lexa can feel a whine building in the back of her throat and is helpless to stop it as it breaks past her lips in the softest of ways. Her legs feel weak and her fingers fist at her sides. She wants nothing more than to jump into this woman’s lap and feel her lips against hers. An uncertain amount of time passes before they are interrupted in the form of a man’s hand touching Lexa’s shoulder. The simple act leaves her wanting and craving more, but from Clarke, not the hand that is clamped on her shoulder.

Lexa glances up behind her at the beast of man, whose paw is like a vise. The strong smell of alpha fills her nose, but it isn’t as nice as Clarke’s. There’s a growl from beside her and when she looks back, Clarke is standing, albeit awkwardly between the seats. Her hands are in fists at her sides, her posture is intimidating, and the look in her eyes is menacing. Though Lexa has never cared for the “intimidating alpha” act, she cannot deny that this is undoubtedly a major turn on for her when Clarke does it.

“Get your hand off of her.”

“Why don’t you make me?” The big man taunts.

A menacing growl rumbles from the female alpha’s throat and Lexa cannot help but find it incredibly enticing. As the two alphas square off in a display of competing dominance, it’s clear that Clarke is the stronger alpha. Her pheromones overpower that of the male alpha’s and Lexa’s body reacts. The display is arousing for her to say the least, and though she knows she doesn’t want them to fight, she also feels that it would be oddly satisfying at the same time.

Before things can get too out of hand, there are two male betas that step in between the man and the two girls. A third beta, a woman, approaches Lexa. The beta’s pheromones helps to calm her excited nerves, but it fails to help tame her rampant arousal.

“Ma’am, are you okay? Do you need any heat-suppressors?”

As the woman goes to touch Lexa’s arm, another growl escapes Clarke’s throat. The sound is so intoxicating that all Lexa can do is reply with motions of her head. After the beta leaves, Lexa finds herself staring at the blonde alpha. She doesn’t know what happened to the other alpha or the betas, all she knows is the woman in front of her. Her ample breasts are accentuated by her tight fitting tank-top, which also grants the brunette a view of the blonde’s flat and obviously toned abdomen. When her gaze flits lower, she notices that the bulge is no longer just a bulge, but a fucking tent. From what Lexa can see, the woman is well-endowed, and it makes her mouth water, not for the first time. By this point, Lexa is past worrying about the possible consequences. She needs this alpha like she’s never needed anyone before.

The train slows to a stop and Lexa throws her bag over her shoulder and grabs for Clarke’s hand. Together, they race off the train and as the fresh air hits Lexa and her foggy brain can finally assemble some sort of coherence. She finds them a secluded corner in the train station and turns to face Clarke.

“Clarke, I-”

Then her lips are crashing into Lexa’s. They’re soft, yet firm, and this elicits a whimper from the brunette as she gives in. She opens her mouth to Clarke’s probing tongue and bites down gently, causing the blonde to moan into her mouth. To Lexa, that is the sexiest sound she’s ever heard, and by God is she going to hear it again. Their tongues dance together and their hands grab and knead and explode the expanses of each others’ bodies, the rest of the world forgotten.

Until someone is clearing their voice behind them, forcing the two to separate and face a grinning brunette. Clarke proceeds to growl in annoyance.

“You were the one that wanted me to pick you up today, Griff. Wanna introduce me to your new friend?”

The only thing that comes from Clarke’s mouth is another growl and it sends a shock of electricity straight to Lexa’s core. A low whine answers the blonde from the practically heat-crazed brunette. Clarke’s friend seems to get the picture as she smells to couple’s pheromones and sees the way the two are acting together.

She nods slowly, “Okay, well… we can’t have you two fucking in the train station. Let me get you guys back to our apartment.”

Clarke’s arm wraps possessively around Lexa’s waist as they follow the other brunette out to her car. Lexa’s arm does the same and her fingers find the belt loops of the blonde’s jeans. Now that she knows what it feels like to be in the warm embrace of the blonde, she doesn’t want to give it up. She’ll take any contact she can get from the blonde at this point. Her skin feels so sensitive that her clothes are scratchy and uncomfortable. 

When they get to the car, Clarke pushes the brunette up against the car, unable to stand being this near and not kiss the girl. Clarke’s lips crash against hers and her hands find blonde locks in return. Small moans escape lips and the feel of skin on skin is so relieving Lexa can barely breathe.

“Clarke… Clarke! Oh… for the love of- CLARKE!”

They break apart again from the other brunette’s interruption and Lexa heaves a sigh of annoyance, even as Clarke just moves to nibble at her neck.

“Get in the damn car.”

When they finally break apart long enough to get into the open door of the car that the other brunette is holding open, Clarke finally speaks quietly, “Thanks, Raven.”

The girl rolls her eyes as she closes the door behind them, not that either girl sees it, then replies as she climbs into the driver’s seat, “No fucking in the backseat of my car. I mean it, Griffin.”

Lexa doesn’t listen to the girl as her lips glide across Clarke’s and Clarke's hands slide under the front of her shirt. She turns to fully face the blonde and wraps her legs around her waist. Clarke immediately grinds into her center with her clothed cock. A relieved sigh makes it’s way past the brunette’s lips and her back arches into the blonde. Her hands grip the back of Clarke’s neck and shoulder to pull her closer. The alpha pushes Lexa to lie on her back, but she feels frustration clog her throat as she tries to find more friction against Clarke and the girl is pulling away.

“Wait… wait, Lexa… are you okay with this? I mean, you’re in heat. I don’t know if we should-”

Lexa silences her with a press of her lips and a nod of her head. She wraps her legs tighter around Clarke’s hips to pull her closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short and to leave it on a cliffhanger. Let me know what you think in the comments, but I do ask that you please be kind. If there are people that actually enjoy my writing, then I will continue to post chapters. And they will probably be longer. Have a good day, and thank you for taking the time to read this :)


	2. The Door, The Floor, and The Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Clarke and Lexa attend to certain "matters"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!! Thank you everyone for the amazing reviews! This is so much more than I ever could have hoped for! To be really honest, I saw how many people actually left kudos and all the comments and I freaked out. So a million times thank you. Anyways, just some things to address:  
> There will be no Clarke/Lexa/Costia. I'm sorry and I hope this doesn't turn you off from the story!  
> As to how often I will update, I don't know as of right now. Next week, I'll be a full time student again and I'll be working part-time and competing in a collegiate sport. So it will be hard to update on a regular schedule. Good news though: I really want to TRY to update on a regular basis. We will just see how this goes.  
> Please be patient with me. So, as promised, the next chapter. Enjoy.

The two barely make the drive to Clarke's apartment without tearing off each others' clothes. After Raven parked, she had to bribe the two out of her car. She then had to lead (shove) them up to the apartment and opened the door for the couple. Clarke had taken to carrying Lexa up the flight of stairs and into the apartment.

Before Clarke was able to shut the door to the apartment, Raven commented loudly, "I'll be at Octavia's if you need me."

With that, the door closed by Clarke slamming Lexa against it, the blonde grinding hard into the omega's center and hands wandering the expanse of her body. The brunette moans and whimpers, it all feeling like too much and not enough at the same time. She wants more though, needs more.

"Clarke," she whimpers, "I need-"

She's interrupted by the exquisite feeling of the blonde's ministrations finding The Spot on her neck. A loud moan echoes through the apartment as she angles her head to the side to give the alpha better access. The woman seems to understand what she needs as her hands move to the brunette's waist band. Clarke's fingers undo her pants then slide their way inside. A shiver runs down Lexa's spine as a finger slides through her folds.

The brunette angles her hips in search of more friction, but finds none. A frustrated whimper is released as she opens her eyes to look into the deep blue of the alpha’s. She watches wide-eyed as the blonde brings her fingers up to her lips and tastes the slick that coats them. Breathless, Lexa surges forward to capture the woman’s lips with her own.

Clarke breaks the kiss to say, “I’ve wanted to do that since I sat down on the train.”

Lexa’s answering whine spurs the blonde back into action. Her hand slides back into Lexa’s pants, this time being sure to tease her clit. The brunette voices her approval in the form of a moan and the grabbing of blonde locks. Clarke’s fingers slide once more through her folds, from her opening to her clit. Then rubs small, teasing circles around the bud before going back to her opening. This goes on a couple more times, making the omega restless. Her hips start to buck uncontrollably as she searches for more.

She feels like she’s always searching for more, that Clarke just likes to keep teasing her even as she’s restless and entirely too  _fucking_ turned on. She’s so worked up that she just needs that extra push to finally fall off the edge, but the blonde refuses to give it to her. Lexa would like to think it’s because the woman doesn’t know, doesn't realize that she is holding the brunette back.

“Clarke, more. Please. I need more.”

“I know what you need, Lexa.” The reply reeks of confidence.

Green eyes snap open to mischievous blue and a confident smirk. She growls before she can control it, being too frustrated to bother holding it back. The smirk grows as a pair of fingers finally make their way into Lexa’s opening, finding that spot on her front wall. Her mouth falls open and her eyes close as her head hits the door behind her. The stretch is so good and she bucks her hips into the pleasure, seeking more. Her walls welcome the intruders, clenching around them and trying to pull them deeper.

Clarke sets a quick pace, occasionally rubbing small circles on her clit. A stream of incoherent mumblings fall from Lexa’s lips, all praises for finally giving the omega what she’s been wanting for what feels like ages. Her stomach begins to clench and she knows she is about to cum embarrassingly quickly, though she is definitely beyond caring. Just as her walls begin to flutter and she’s about to fall into orgasmic bliss, the alpha pulls her hand away.

Incredulous, Lexa almost screams, “CLARKE.”

That damn smirk is back as Clarke replies huskily, “I want you to cum on my cock as you ride me.”

 _Fuck_. She could almost cum right then just from hearing those words.

Instead of waiting for Clarke to make good on her words, Lexa's legs drop from around Clarke's waist and she pushes the other woman to the ground. She follows shortly after and straddles Clarke's waist, grind against her as her tongue fights the blonde's for dominance in a heated kiss. She only breaks the kiss to take off the tank top and lacy black bra that are keeping her from touching the blonde's voluptuous breasts. Her hands knead the soft flesh, drawing out soft moans from the blonde between kisses.

Next to go are the brunette's black and white blouse and nude bralette. The blonde's lips immediately latch onto a nipple and a soft whine fills the quiet room as Lexa's back arches into the blonde's mouth. The brunette runs her own hand through her hair to move it out of the way as her head falls back. The pleasure from Clarke's cock adding pressure against her clit and her tongue circling a sensitive nipple are almost enough to send her over the edge. She was so close to her release before that Lexa isn't surprised that this is bringing her so much pleasure. Lexa's release finally comes when Clarke catches a nipple between her teeth and she rolls the other nipple between deft fingers. Her hips jerk erratically against the blonde as her walls clench around nothing. Clarke stops immediately, pulling away with a growl, almost drowned out by Lexa's cries of pleasure.

"You came." Clarke's anger is apparent even in the few syllables she mutters after Lexa comes back down.

Lexa ducts her head and kisses the blonde's neck softly, seeking forgiveness. She's about to nibble lightly at the spot between her neck and shoulder when they are smoothly flipped around to where Lexa is on her back and Clarke is hovering above her.

"I told you I wanted you on my cock when you came."

Lexa stares apologetically into angry blue eyes, waiting for her to continue. But she doesn't. Instead, she reaches down to pull off Lexa's slacks and thong all together, a rush of breath leaving Lexa in surprise. A new wave of lust crashes over her and she shudders as cold air hits her sensitive flesh. She's even more surprised as the alpha begins to slide down her body until her face is inches away from Lexa's dripping center. The alpha hoists a leg over her shoulder, and looks at the omega for approval. Another rush of surprise and arousal runs through Lexa as she nods her assent. She doesn't even have time to mentally applaud the blonde for being able to keep a somewhat level head in the midst of Lexa's early heat before Clarke's tongue begins its assault.

Short cries and gasps fill the air and her fingers twine into the blonde's hair. A skillful tongue twirls around the bud of Lexa's clit before diving into her entrance and flattening against the front of her walls and dragging back out, drawing out more slick from the brunette's opening. The alpha's tongue works her up and up and up, until Lexa can't take it anymore. She's about to come again, she can feel it in the way her whole body warms up and her stomach tightens. But this time she's not even surprised when Clarke pulls away again.

Though she may not be surprised, that doesn't mean she isn't exasperated at being withheld from yet _another fucking orgasm_. Lexa is starting to think that Clarke will never intentionally let her orgasm. So her hand begins its descent to finish herself off, that is until Clarke swats her hand away. Lexa whines with need, hoping that's enough for Clarke to let her cum. But the alpha has other plans.

She climbs back up the brunette's body, bringing the leg still hoisted over her shoulder with her, "This time, you're going to cum around my cock. _Hard_. While I fuck you."

Rather than replying, Lexa simply nods her head to show her consent. With that Clarke's hand deftly unties the string to her joggers, then shifts the fabric until her cock is free. Lord, is it a sight to see. Lexa's gaze shifts from the sight of it up to proud blue eyes. Lexa's never been with an alpha before, and to say that she is nervous about this would be an accurate statement.

Clarke seems to understand her worries, because her gaze softens and she speaks as calmly as she can, considering the situation at hand, "I'll be gentle. Don't worry."

Lexa gives her another nod, her worries evaporating with the assurance from Clarke, and looks down to watch as the alpha runs the head of her cock through her folds, coating it in the omega's slick. The brunette loses herself to the sensation, feeling a shiver crawl up her spine. The shiver turns into a warmth that fills her stomach as the alpha presses in the head of her cock. The stretch isn't as painful as she had originally anticipated. The only thing she craves now is to be full, for Clarke to be sheathed inside her completely. As the alpha continues to push inside, the stretch becomes a little more painful, but not unbearable.

When Clarke is fully inside of the omega, she waits for Lexa to be comfortable with her size. It isn't until green eyes find hers again that she begins to move. She begins slowly, sliding out an inch or two, then slowly sliding back in. The pace is driving Lexa crazy.

"More, Clarke." She breathes, "Please, more."

With that, the blonde's rhythm picks up speed, pushing into the brunette faster and harder. If sounds are anything to go by, the omega is more than pleased. Every couple thrusts, Clarke will grind into the omega, adding delicious pressure to Lexa's sensitive bud. The brunette can feel herself getting closer and closer to an orgasm, Clarke's name like a mantra falling from her lips with every thrust. She's so close, but she doesn't want to disappoint her alpha again.

"Not yet."

And Lexa knows exactly what she means, but it gets harder and harder to hold off her orgasm when everything feels so good and she is finally getting what she wants. Instead of focusing on her approaching bliss, Lexa's hands move from scratching Clarke's back to palming her breasts. The smooth skin caresses the palms of her hands, the blonde's nipples caught between her fingers. The alpha's soft moans fill the omega with pleasure and it makes it that much harder to hold off her orgasm. In her heat-riddled state, Lexa never thought she'd be the one to hold off her own orgasm, but the desire to make the alpha proud is greater than she expected.

"Clarke... Ah Claaarrkke... Please..."

"No." A hand on her chin forces Lexa to look into Clarke's eyes, "Not until I say so. Do you understand?"

She emphasizes her point with a particularly hard thrust and a whimper leaves Lexa's throat. She nods in answer and her hands go back to clutching at Clarke's waist and shoulders. In no time, it becomes even more difficult to hold back when the feeling of Clarke's knot begins to knock at her entrance.

Clarke's hand holding onto her chin once more brings her back to those eyes, now full of a mixture of arousal and uncertainty, and Clarke asks, "Can I... ?"

Desperate for the blonde, Lexa replies, "Yes. Yes, Clarke, please!"

Their lips crash together and Clarke's hand, that was holding Lexa's hip, slides between the two, her thumb finding the brunette's clit. It feels enough like permission to cum and so Lexa does, and she comes hard (just as Clarke told her she would), her walls pulsing erratically around the alpha's cock. With her eyes closed, stars burst behind her eye lids and she feels each wave of pleasure all the way down to her toes. Her mouth finds the alpha's pulse point and latches on, but not hard enough to draw blood.

Using Lexa's orgasm as a buffer, Clarke finally pushes her knot inside the brunette, the omega's tight opening fastening on the other side. The feeling of being enclosed in her omega forces the alpha over the edge as well and she begins to empty herself within the omega.

With Lexa's body still humming with orgasmic bliss, her gums itch to bite, to draw blood. She allows her teeth to begin to sink into Clarke's throat, and feels Clarke's answering bite. Encouraged, she bites down harder. Clarke grinds her hips harder against her, her cock still spilling its seed inside of the omega in heavy spurts, the movement still keeping the two from coming back down too soon.

When they do begin to come down from their highs, Lexa delicately laves her tongue over the fresh bite mark and Clarke eventually does the same. They lay there entangled, soothing each other's marks with affection, for an unknown amount of time. Finally, Clarke brings Lexa's leg down from her shoulder and holds the other woman close as she sits up, settling her onto her lap. The movement evoking a moan from both women.

Clarke speaks softly, "Let me take us somewhere a bit more comfortable."

Another nod and an inaudible "okay" comes from Lexa as her eyelids droop. She nuzzles into the comfort of her alpha, burrowing where her scent is strongest and is now mixed with hers. Her limbs wrap tightly around the blonde when she feels the other woman make it to her feet and finishes taking her pants off. She then pads her way further into the apartment with a hand holding Lexa up. Lexa hears a door being opened and feels more than sees Clarke sit down on her bed. The blonde then situates the two to where the brunette is lying on top of her and the covers are brought up to shield the two from the chilly air around them.

Lexa hums in satisfaction, feeling completely content for the first time in her life, and Clarke chuckles affectionately, "Sleep, Lexa. You'll need your rest... I'm not done with you yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a comment. I love hearing from you, it really makes me happy to see people so interested!  
> You can find me on tumblr if you want: hopelessromantic0504  
> I don't really post anything, but you can ask questions or whatever. Maybe I'll post spoilers... or maybe I won't, I'm not sure yet.


	3. The Couch(es)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya makes an appearance and Clarke gets jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I meant to get it out sooner, but my work asked if I wanted to pick up more hours. So I, of course, said yes, because I am a poor college student. After this, postings will be more spread out.

Later that night, Lexa found herself knocking on her sister’s door wondering how in the _hell_ she had gotten here. She, of course, knew how she had physically gotten to her sister’s apartment, Clarke’s apartment being only a couple blocks away. What she was unsure of was how she had become one of _those_ omegas. The kind that couldn’t control themselves when in heat around an alpha and found themselves mated to a stranger once their heat had passed.

Now, Lexa’s heat was anything except passed. But by the time she had woken up, Clarke had left the room and she had been so pleasantly sated before that this allowed her the chance to actually _think_ . She was able to think beyond her arousal and realize that what she had done was wrong. So _so_ very wrong.

While she couldn’t shake the feeling that her pairing with Clarke was _right_. She knew that how it had happened was wrong. Guilt ate at her until it forced her out of Clarke’s bed, to put on her clothes, and leave. Before she left though, she had the sense to write out a note to Clarke on a slip of paper and set it on the bedside table.

After leaving, she hadn’t had the courage to check her phone. Her stomach ached with guilt. It had only been a few hours and she knew Costia must be worried about her, but her heart broke every time she even thought about pulling the thing out of her pocket. She knew what she had to do. She had to tell Costia, because she deserves to know. The thing is, she doesn’t know how to do that.

Maybe she even felt guilty for an entirely different reason as well, for not ending things with the woman weeks ago. Somewhere along the way, the two had lost their spark, but Lexa hadn’t wanted to let her go. She knew she was naïve to think that they could just go back to the way things used to be and everything would be okay. But Costia was the only person to make her comfortable enough to let down her walls. Costia was _safe._ How could she just give up?

Then again, how did she think that it was a good idea to ignore the fact that maybe they just weren’t right for each other from the start? So maybe their relationship was already basically over.

With nowhere else to go, Lexa found herself knocking on Anya’s door. She is definitely still in heat if the constant wetness between her legs is any indication, and she knew she must look like a mess and smell even worse. Her thoughts are confirmed when her sister opens the door. First, it’s her eyes that give away her surprise when they widen to the size of globes. Surely she can see the golden hue that has taken over her irises to swirl with her usual green. Next, it’s the way her nose wrinkles in disgust, the smell of another alpha filling her nose.

Before she can say anything, Lexa is shaking her head and saying, “Anya…” Her voice cracks slightly, but she presses onwards anyways, “I did something…”

Lexa’s fingertips trail lightly over the bite mark on her neck and Anya’s eyes follow the movement. Her gaze softens as she opens the door wide enough for Lexa to pass her. She makes her way over to the couch in the living room, falling into it with a hefty sigh. Her sister walks past her, already knowing to make the woman a cup of tea. Lexa waits in silence for her sister to make her way into the living room with two steaming mugs of tea, shifting awkwardly all the while to relieve the ache between her thighs. She takes hers and carefully wraps her cold fingers around the warm mug.

The two sit in silence for a long time, Anya glancing worriedly at her sister and Lexa staring into the liquid of her cup. Anya knows better than to force Lexa to speak, she’ll speak when she is good and ready. But that doesn’t stop Anya from worrying, from wanting to ask what the fuck happened. It hadn’t been long since the two last spoke, and Anya specifically remembers Costia being an omega like her sister. She may not have liked the girl much, but she was (is?) special to Lexa (Anya isn’t sure), so she hasn’t said anything. Now, Lexa has shown up at her apartment, reeking of sex and _alpha_ and has a mating mark on her neck. All of which she is unwilling to discuss right now. And so she waits. And waits. And waits.

Lexa’s head hurts with trying to separate herself from her heat and trying to think about how she’s supposed to tell her sister, and eventually Costia, about what happened.

The crease forming in Lexa’s brow finally prompts Anya to break the silence, but not by asking the question she _really_ wants to ask, “Will it help if I hold you?”

Lexa looks at her then, her face stoic, but her eyes showing all the emotion her facial expressions were always trying to hide. She knows her sister isn’t a very physical person, but she also knows that her sister will try to comfort her in any way she can. Slowly, she nods and Anya is by her side immediately, wrapping her arms around the brunette and she begins to relax immediately into the embrace. Lexa brings her legs to rest in Anya’s lap and lays her head on her shoulder. Lexa knows this is only a temporary form of relief, that soon she’ll need release (and she is sure that only a certain blonde can help her through the remainder of her heat). But she’ll take what she can get.

Her voice quiet, Lexa begins, “I have to tell Costia what I did. I owe her that…”

Anya pauses for a second, then seems to find her words as she replies, “I think I may need to know a little bit more about what happened to really help you.”

There’s a moment where Lexa hesitates. What she’s about to say will probably sound crazy. Hell, the two had laughed about how ludicrous something like this was. Things like this were rare and not many people believed it to be true. But she decides to continue anyways, “My heat came early. Like really early, _a month_ early. I was on the train headed home to Polis from a meeting I had to attend to in DC. It didn’t happen right away, not until I smelled Clarke and-”

“Who is Clarke?”

“I’m getting to that, Anya,” Lexa chastises. She takes in a short breath and proceeds, “It wasn’t until I smelled Clarke, an alpha, that I started to experience symptoms of heat. I didn’t really think too much of it because I just had my heat not too long ago. But I couldn’t think past Clarke. She sat next to me on the train and she was the only thing I could smell, despite all the other people.” Just thinking about the other girl brought a fresh wave of arousal crashing through her. “Anya, I… I couldn’t control myself. I’ve never felt anything like this before…" Lexa sighs, "You can probably fill in the blanks from there…”

Her voice trails off as shiver creeps up her spine. She takes a moment to take a sip of her tea, while images of her alpha flit across her mind’s eye, making her body ache for the woman’s touch. Her sister’s soothing embrace is no longer able to ease her discomfort, her protective alpha pheromones only serving to make her headache worse. She stands up rather abruptly, sets down her mug, and starts towards the door.

“I have to go, Anya.”

“Lexa, wait! Are you going back to her? To Clarke?”

The brunette averts her eyes from Anya’s intense gaze, guilt still tying her stomach in knots, though not as much anymore now that arousal is clouding her thinking, “Yes. Would you do me the favor of telling Costia that I’m okay and that I will explain everything in a few days? I need to go back to Clarke.”

Anya’s sigh is heavy and filled with uncertainty, “We should get you some heat suppressors, Lexa.”

That makes Lexa pause, her fingers absentmindedly trailing over her mark. She _should_ take some heat suppressors and gain some semblance of control over herself, but she doesn’t _want_ to. She wants Clarke. She _needs_ Clarke.

Thoughts of her lover fills her chest with warmth. She doesn’t even know the woman, but she does know that this woman is who she is meant to be with. She isn’t sure how she knows this, it’s more of a feeling than anything else.

Lexa replies with confidence, “No, I don’t want heat suppressors. I want Clarke.”

Silence fills the distance between the two women as Anya tries to read her sister. For a while Lexa wonders if she has asked too much of her sister, but she’s filled with relief when she replies, “Fine, but at least let me drive you back. It’s dark outside and it isn’t safe for you to be in heat and walk around alone.”

Lexa nods and follows her sister out the door and to her car, a used black 2009 Lexus IS 250. It would be the fastest way to get back to Clarke. When Lexa sits down, she breathes a sigh of relief as the cold leather cools her overheated skin. Then she is forced to focus on directing Anya in the direction from which she came from Clarke’s apartment. Retracing her steps is proving rather difficult as her hips shift in search of friction, but she powers through.

They eventually pull up to the building that Lexa is positive is Clarke’s, she jumps out of the car and practically runs to the gate. She doesn't even to think to say goodbye to her sister. Just as she gets close, someone is opening the gate and Lexa pounces on the opportunity to enter the complex. She continues up the stairs and stands in front of the door with the number she remembers from earlier that day. She remembers glancing back and seeing that she had come from apartment 207.

Cautiously, she brings her knuckles up to the door and knocks twice. A second later, the door is opened to reveal an frustrated blonde. A frustrated and half-naked blonde, in only boxers and a sports bra.

“Clarke,” the name a breathless whisper on her tongue. Her eyes rake over the other woman’s form before settling on her eyes.

Clarke’s voice is hard when she responds, “You left.”

“I'm sorry, I said I would come back…”

Clarke’s eyes search hers for a moment, giving Lexa the time to see the reddish glint in Clarke’s eyes indicating that the blonde is beginning her rut. Her cheeks turn pink from the thoughts that the sight conjures in her mind. Then the alpha nods and steps aside. When Lexa passes her, the blonde catches the scent of another alpha on Lexa. _Her_ Lexa. A rush of possessiveness flows through the blonde and after the door is shut, she whirls on Lexa. She pulls the woman close to her and presses her nose close to her head, where the smell is strongest.

A low growl leaves her throat and her hold on the brunette tightens, “You smell like another alpha.”

Lexa whines at the sound of her voice, low and gravely, and begins to try to placate the blonde, “Clarke, I- aaahhh!”

She’s interrupted by the feel of Clarke’s teeth pressing into the marks they left earlier. She sinks further into the blonde’s embrace, revealing more of her throat. Her actions help to pacify the alpha more than her words would have in the woman’s current state. When the brunette’s hips push up against the blonde’s, she can feel the already throbbing member press against her.

Instinctively, Lexa rubs against the alpha, causing the woman to growl and bite down harder while pulling her closer, if that were possible. Eventually, when the brunette’s hands begin to wander down the blonde’s sides, Clarke lets go of the girl and forces her away. Lexa’s eyes find the alpha’s and she finds that her blue and red irises, the colors swirling around each other like hers, are nearly consumed by black pupils. The sight is erotic and intimate and suddenly Lexa feels too exposed and too clothed all at the same time.

“Clarke-”

“Undress.”

The command is precise and leaves no room for arguments, not that there would be one from Lexa. Her limbs move of their own accord as she hastily moves to comply with the demand. Soon enough, she is in only her undergarments and Clarke’s eyes wander over her body. Her gaze feels like a physical touch, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Another shiver surges through her and she can feel her hardened nipples scraping against the rough lace of her bralette. She just wants Clarke to touch her again.

She tries again, this time her voice a notch higher with need, “Clarke-”

“Take off your thong, but leave on your bra.”

A soft cry leaves Lexa, the lace uncomfortable on her sensitive nipples. But she proceeds to drag her thong away from her center and down her long legs, ending up on the floor at her feet. When she stands up straight again, Clarke has removed all of her clothes, leaving her in all her glory for Lexa to see. The brunette’s mouth dries at the sight and her lips part in awe.

Clarke’s next demand draws her attention back to the blonde’s eyes, “Walk to the side of the couch and face away from me. Then bend over and part your legs for me.”

Warmth sweeps through her and she feels wetness begin to drip down her inner thighs. If she wasn’t turned on before, she definitely is now. So she nods and does as instructed, bending over the side of the couch and presenting herself to Clarke. The woman is behind her in no time and Lexa feels the longing for Clarke to be inside of her all the way to her bones.

Clarke’s cock runs along the outside of her folds to coat herself in Lexa’s slick in short thrusts and the omega whines at the contact. It’s not enough and she wants more. She wants to feel the sweet stretch that comes with Clarke’s cock inside of her and she wants to feel the woman press her front up against her back and she wants her teeth find their mark again. She presses her hips back into the alpha, using her body to ask for what she wants.

Clarke's hands slide up her back and then around to massage her breasts and roll sensitive nipples between nimble fingertips through the fabric of her bralette. A moan leaves her mouth between shallow pants and Lexa's arms begin to shake while holding herself up on the couch. She shakes from need and she is starting to feel desperate because Clarke is rolling her hips and pinching her nipples, but she is still empty.

She groans, "Claaaarrrkkeee, please."

A rough roll of Clarke's hips rocks her forward and a sob pierces the air when Clarke finally lines her cock up with her entrance. She gasps as Clarke pushes inside, faster than the first time, and the stretch is more pleasurable than her mind had let her imagine. When the alpha is buried to the hilt, she waits and gives Lexa time to adjust. One of Lexa's hands holds on to one of Clarke's that is still gripping her breast and gives a short squeeze when she is ready for the woman to move. The blonde sets a pace that is slow as she pulls out, but she pulls it out nearly to the tip and then thrust back in. With each thrust, Clarke hits just the right spot and it has the brunette's toes curling and a moan leaving her after every breath she takes.

Lexa arches her back to bring her closer to her alpha, reaching her hand back to run through the blonde’s hair. Clarke’s arm slides around her waist, anchoring Lexa’s hips to her as she begins to deliver shorter and harder thrusts, and her mouth finds The Spot once more on Lexa’s neck. Lexa's cries get continuously louder as her orgasm gets closer and closer and Clarke begins to grunt into her ear as her knot begins to form at the base of her cock and slam against Lexa's entrance. 

Lexa presses her hips back to take the knot into her, but Clarke's grip on her hip tightens in warning and she husks out, "No, Lexa. Not yet."

Lexa whimpers, she wants to cum and do it around the woman's knot. She gives the alpha a few more thrust before she can't help her hips pressing back again and this time the knot slips inside. The feeling of the bulge stretching her is exactly what she needs to finally push her over the edge. Her walls clench around the alpha's cock and her mouth falls open as her head falls back. She almost doesn't hear the alpha exasperatedly yell her name but she does feel the alphas hips pound insistently into hers and her teeth eventually latch onto the brunette's neck. All these things serve to draw out Lexa's ecstasy.

Clarke doesn't last much longer and soon after Lexa she is shooting her cum deep inside of her omega and steadily chanting her name. The brunette never wants to come down as the alpha continues to draw out her pleasure, but she does eventually as the alpha pushes her into the couch again. This time, the alpha is leaning against her and trying to catch her breath. Lexa allows her to rest there, needing to catch her breath as well and calm her pounding heart.

Ultimately, it's Clarke that breaks the silence that has fallen between the two, "You left. I was in the bathroom for 5 minutes, and when I came back you were gone."

Her voice betrays her confusion and there is the smallest hint of hurt in her voice. It fills Lexa with regret and guilt.

"I'm sorry, Clarke. I'm so sorry. I had to go... I went to my sister's. She's the alpha you smelled on me earlier. But that's not it... " Her voice trails off and she hesitates to tell Clarke about Costia. She isn't sure how she's going to take it and she really doesn't want to be tied to the woman when she tells her. She wants the ability to look at Clarke's face. Soon enough though, Lexa decides that Clarke deserves to know sooner rather than later.  So she blurts, "I have a girlfriend."

She isn't surprised when Clarke tries to pull away, but she yelps as Clarke's hips jerk back and it pulls at Lexa's entrance. It's still holding onto the engorged flesh of Clarke's knot and trying to take it out now would be beyond painful for the omega.

"Sorry," Clarke apologizes immediately.

"Don't be, I expected it. Maybe I even deserve it." Tears fill her eyes, but she refuses to let them fall as she continues "I'm sorry, Clarke. I'm really fucking sorry. I never meant for anything like this to happen, I-"

"Lexa, stop." She didn't realize how tense she had gotten until Clarke's hand on her arm made her relax. "It's okay. There is no need to be sorry. I was there, I know how little control you had over any of this. I felt it too." The blonde hesitates as she contemplates how to voice what she wants to say. "Listen, I..." There's another pause and the brunette waits patiently for Clarke to proceed, "We can..." Yet another pause, then a sigh escapes the blonde and her words finally come out in a rush, "We can undo this, if that's what you want. I won't stop you if you want to go back to _her_."

The alpha's words are tense as they leave her mouth and Lexa senses a bit of hostility lacing her words when she refers to Costia.

"No!" That came out a lot louder than Lexa had anticipated. She clears her voice before she continues, "I mean, no. Clarke, I don't want that." She shakes her head, "Costia and I... we haven't been working for a while... In all honesty, I should have broken things off with her a while ago."

Lexa leaves it at that, vowing silently to talk to Clarke about this more in the future. Clarke's arms wrap around her waist again and the omega sighs contentedly, relaxing into the warm embrace.

It's Clarke the once again breaks the silence as she says, "I'm sorry for knotting you like this, here. You've probably noticed that I've gone into rut and when you came in smelling like another alpha, I just got really jealous." The alpha places a kiss to her shoulder and then continues, "I haven't had a chance to show you how gentle I can be..."

Her voice trails off as she begins to press kisses up her neck and then nibble on her earlobe.

The omega sighs, a thrill running through her, and says breathlessly, "So show me." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know I left it off on another cliffhanger, don't hate me.  
> Anyways, please let me know your thoughts on the chapter, ask questions, or leave encouragement. All are appreciated! Thanks for reading and have a good day.


	4. The Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback with Anya and some much needed communication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick reminder, I am definitely not a professional writer by any means, so please be patient with me as I share my writing for the first time.  
> Thank you for sticking with me. It's been really hard to find any time to write, but I am doing the best that I can.  
> Anyways, enjoy.

**A year and a half ago**

 

Lexa found herself lounging around on the couch in her pajamas at Anya's place one weekend, her sister claiming that they needed to spend more time together. Lexa sinks into the couch further as the sound of the TV lulls her to sleep. That is, until Anya comes stomping through the doorway from the kitchen, where she was making the two some breakfast.

"Lexa, you will NOT believe this."

The sound of a magazine slapping against the glass table in front of her startles her from her fuzzy, sleep-clouded brain. 

"What won't I believe?" She asks monotonously.

Her sister picks the magazine back up from the table and shoves it into Lexa's chest with a huff, "Just read this."

Lexa lets out an uncharacteristic groan before glancing down at the headline. A smirk graces her lips as she says in amusement, "Anya, I didn't know you followed celebrity gossip."

"Lexa! I don't..." The stubborn alpha crosses her arms in defiance. But when Lexa keeps looking at her knowingly, she caves, "Fine. BUT I only follow this one celebrity. Anyways, that is not why I asked you to read this. Seriously, just read it."

Lexa chuckles and begins skimming the article. As she reads, her eyebrows raise, seemingly on their way to her hairline.

When Lexa nears the end of the article, Anya asks rhetorically, "Is that not the craziest thing you've ever read?"

"He left his parents? Just like that? This kid is like sixteen."

The alpha's hands slap her things incredulously, "Right? It says that this celebrity's kid just smelled this omega and it was like he couldn't think about anything or anyone else. Their cycles just synced while in each others' presence and that was it. Now the two are moving in together and are getting married as soon as they are eighteen. The kid says it's because he 'just knows that this is the person he is meant to be with. '"

Lexa laughs, not out of amusement, more for lack of having a better response, and shrugs, "People do crazy things all the time, Anya. You just have to learn to accept it."

Anya huffs again, and turns on her heel to head back into the kitchen to resume making their breakfast.

Later that day, while they are walking around the market downtown, Lexa brings up the article again while scrolling through a website on her phone, "Anya, apparently it is a thing. This has happened beyond that kid, though it is rather rare."

"The kid from the article?"

"Yeah. It says here that it is believed that there is a such thing as 'fated mates'. Meaning, people think that there are people that are just meant to be together, almost like true love or soulmates, only more biological or something like that."

"Sounds like fiction to me."

Lexa chuckles as she turns off the screen to her phone to focus on the day's activities, the article forgotten.

 

**Present day**

 

After a few days, Lexa wakes up to the subsiding of her heat, it having lasted longer than usual. Her muscles are aching and she feels slightly chafed between her legs. Her limbs stretch and strain, cracking the longer she stretches. She rolls to the middle of the bed and realize that she has it to herself. Shortly after, she smells something rather familiar and realizes just where the alpha may have gone. She throws the sheets off and climbs off of the giant bed. Grabbing a pair of Clarke's boxers and a T-shirt from the floor, Lexa tries to ignore the voice telling her to just walk out to her alpha in nothing.

Before walking out of the room, Lexa looks back at the messy room. Clothes are scattered around the room on multiple surfaces, there are protein bar wrappers and empty water bottles littering the floor, and the headboard is cracked where Clarke grabbed it during one of their go-rounds. Lexa smirks proudly at having caused that, and at the same time a flush colors her cheeks. Instead of dwelling on it anymore, the brunette follows the appetizing smell of food and her alpha to the kitchen. She takes a seat at the counter silently, and she watches as Clarke's hips swing side-to-side to the rhythm of the music softly thumping through the speakers.

Unaware that the blonde knew of her presence, Lexa is slightly startled by Clarke asking, "How do you like your eggs?"

"Any way you make them is fine with me."

"Do you have any allergies?"

"I'm allergic to Augmentin, but no food allergies that I am aware of."

"Good to know... Would you like some coffee, Lex?"

Lexa's lips curve into a sweet smile. During the last few days, Lexa has come to find that the blonde is incredibly sweet and considerate. Not only in the sheets, but also in the way she would take care of her afterwards, despite her own rut. Multiple times, Lexa noticed the little the things that the blonde would do. When the two were in the shower, Clarke would lather the soap over every inch of her body, not entirely sexually, though it wasn't far behind. When they cuddled in the bed after a few toe-curling orgasms, Clarke would run her hands ever so gently over Lexa's skin, caressing her and massaging her muscles. It was things like that which showed her that Clarke is one of the most caring people that Lexa has ever encountered.

She says softly, "Yes, please."

Clarke turns to the coffee machine and pours the dark brown liquid into an Arkadia University mug. When she hands the mug to Lexa, she smiles fondly and then asks, "Would you like any sugar or creamer?"

"No, thank you. I like my coffee black."

"Good to know, I store that information away for later." The woman smiles again and turns back to the food on the stove.

That small statement was enough to make Lexa swoon internally. She isn't quite sure why, but so much so that she giggled. _Honest to God, giggled._  

Clarke glances back at her, pleasantly surprised at the sound coming from the omega, and breathes her name gently, "Lexa." There is a long pause, almost like Clarke is trying to muster up the courage to say what she wants, until she finally asks, "May I take you on a date?"

Lexa chuckles softly, "I suppose... it just seems a little backwards now that we're mates."

Clarke smiles wider as she turns and leans against the counter opposite to Lexa, "I want to get to know you better, outside of this apartment, Lexa. I want us to get all dressed up. I want to take you somewhere nice so we can have an overpriced dinner and talk over an expensive bottle of wine. I want to hear about your family and what you do for a living, about how you got that scar on your elbow and where you went to school. I want to know all of it."

Lexa's smile grows wider, her chest filling with warmth, and her voice is a mere whisper when she says, "I'd like that."

Clarke's eyebrow lifts as she asks, "Yeah?"

Lexa reaches her hand out to grab Clarke's, "Yes, Clarke. I would love that... On one condition."

The blonde hums and asks, "What's your condition?

"I get to know all about you in return."

Clarke laughs, and Lexa swears that it's the sound angels would envy, "You are such a dork"

Lexa watches as Clarke finishes their food and dishes a hearty amount onto two plates. After setting one of the plates in front of Lexa with a fork, Clarke takes the seat next to her and begins scarfing down her portion. Watching the alpha shovel the food into her mouth causes Lexa to chuckle before she turns to her own food and begins to eat in a more dignified manner. That is until her mind starts to wander.

"So, Clarke... I just... I think we need to talk about this." She waits for Clarke to look at her before she continues, "I've never felt anything like this. Before this, I've never wanted to be with an alpha, ever. I've only ever been with omegas. Sure, alphas smell nice enough..." Clarke's low growl causes her to stutter before she regains herself and forges on, "But you are something else entirely. Clarke, I don't know how to explain it, but... I think... you triggered my heat and made it come early. Not only that though, this was the most intense heat I have ever experienced, I've never felt such an intense need to be... mated with someone. I didn't _want_ to stop. I only wanted you and I could barely think about anything else. Not to mention how long it all lasted... My heats in the past have never been longer than two or three days. We've been holed up here for like four days."

The complexity of their situation causes Lexa's thoughts to scramble and she feels like she can barely force her words out in a semi-coherent manner. She realizes that at some point she had looked away from the alpha, so she turns back and asks unsurely, "Clarke...?"

The blonde is smirking and eyeing her as if she may devour the brunette, "Five days, actually." She chuckles softly as Lexa gapes at her, and then she becomes serious again, "Look, Lex, I know about as much as you do about what this-" Her hand gestures between the two of them, "- _thing_ between us is. What I do know is that it was, without a doubt in my mind, you that triggered my rut. I just got over my last one less than two weeks ago."

Clarke rests one of her hands on Lexa's wrist and says more gently, "I also know that I understand what you mean by this being intense and not wanting anyone else. Look, we're going to figure this out, and we will do this together. For now, you should eat. Our diet for the last couple days has only included protein bars, water, and each other."

Lexa nods, her cheeks flushing a soft pink, and she whispers an okay before turning back to her meal. When they finish, Clarke clears the countertops and begins washing the dishes. Lexa helps Clarke clean up by drying and putting away the dishes and wiping off the counter after the dishes are done. It all feels so domestic, and surprisingly enough, it fills Lexa with joy. She can see herself being like this with this woman, she can see a future with her. With anyone else, it was shaky at best. Lexa had chalked it up to nerves towards settling down. Now, she realizes that she may have known she wasn't  _supposed_ to settle down with any of those people on some level. 

Clarke's voice shakes her from her reverie, "So... What should we do now?"

Lexa studies her and then shrugs, "I should probably call into work, then call Anya, and then..." Her voice trails off as her stomach drops.  _Costia._  

Clarke nods, understanding what she couldn't say out loud. Then, seeing the look of guilt that morphs Lexa's features, she spurs into further action. Clarke cups her cheeks, forcing Lexa to look at her, "Lexa, you have no reason to-"

"No reason to what, Clarke? No reason to feel guilty? Clarke, I have  _every_ reason to feel guilty. I che- che- cheated." Lexa's breathing becomes more ragged as she goes on. "I cheated on Costia. She didn't- doesn't deserve that. Clarke, I... I am a horrible person-"

"Lexa, no. We just talked about this. This thing between us was uncontrollable, probably even inevitable."

Lexa interrupts her again, "Clarke, you don't understand. When I was at Anya's, I had the option to take suppressors, but I turned them down. Instead of fixing things before coming back to you... If I had just taken them, I could have- have-"

Gently, Clarke places a finger against her lips to get the brunette to stop talking, "Listen to me, if you felt anything remotely close to what I felt, it doesn't surprise me that you refused them. If this had been a regular heat, it would have surprised me. But it wasn't. Not by a long shot. I agree that this sucks, but I am telling you that it was not your fault."

Lexa sighs, "I know you are right, Clarke. But... Although I regret how it happened, I don't regret what we did. I've never felt more confident about a decision, so I cannot bring myself to regret it. I'm not sure how to fully explain it, but Clarke, this is right. It is that feeling that makes me feel guilty. How can I feel like this is right if it came about under the wrong circumstances?"

Clarke smiles softly, "I couldn't agree more... But situations are rarely right when it comes to something like this."

This causes Lexa to think about what she and Anya had talked about forever ago with her favorite celebrity's son. They are in for one hell of a ride if this situation is similar to what happened with that boy. 

Clarke remembers a bit of information that she had wanted to say earlier and breaks through Lexa's internal conflict, "I can talk to her with you and we can explain what happened. I can't guarantee that she will believe us or that she won't be angry, but it can't hurt to try."

Nodding, Clarke's words leave her speechless and unsure, but still comforted. Yes, they are going to have a hell of a time explaining this, not just to Costia, but also everyone else in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions or feedback about the story, feel free to comment or find me on tumblr: HopelessRomantic0504  
> Thanks for reading, as always, and have a good day.


	5. The Hallway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally find our what Clarke and Lexa do for a living and the two talk with Costia.

(Previously: Clarke's words leave her speechless and unsure, but still comforted. Yes, they are going to have a hell of a time explaining this, not just to Costia, but also everyone else in their lives.)

Lexa hangs up the phone with an exhausted sigh. She has called Anya and told the woman that she will stop by later that day. Then she had moved onto calling her employer.

"Clarke-" But she pauses. How is she supposed to tell Clarke that she just lost her job because of their unanticipated situation? She was absent for too many days without informing anyone. When she had tried to explain what happened, she had been accused of lying. Her boss had advised her to leave with some dignity and to feel free to stop by for her things that they had already boxed up for her. 

The brunette sits down next to her mate and puts her face in her hands. She had really liked her job, working as an intern at one of the most prestigious law firms in Polis. This opportunity was meant to help her build contacts and gain experience for when she finally graduates from Polis University's law school. She had begun to hope that the firm would eventually offer her a position after she passed the bar exam and what not. Now she has to start over.

When Lexa feels Clarke's hand on her back, she takes her face away from her hands and looks to her mate. She searches the alpha's blue eyes for a moment before saying, "Clarke, I was fired. I was interning at a law firm for the summer. This year is my last year at Polis University and now I have to start over and find a different firm."

"Lexa, I'm so sorry."

Lexa laughs without humor and says quietly, "You know you don't need to be sorry." The brunette leans back against the couch before continuing, "This sucks, but I'll get through it. I always do."

Clarke watches the brunette move from sitting forward to leaning back and watches as her mood changes with the actions. She isn't sure how to reply, so she opts for placing her hand on the woman's thigh as a sign of reassurance. 

The brunette eventually breaks the silence that had fallen over the two by asking, "Hey, I almost forgot, don't you have a roommate? Have you called her yet?"

Clarke chuckles and says, "Yeah, I just got off the phone with her. She said that she heard us when she came back at one point for clothes and that she is now forever scarred. Also, we weren't the only 'horny teenagers' she was 'forced' to listen to. Apparently, Octavia and Lincoln weren't very quiet either. She says that this was the final push she needed to decide to actually get her own apartment and that she has been looking since."

Lexa laughs lightly as a blush covers her cheeks, "Great. Not even a full week and I am already driving away your roommate."

"Nah, we've been talking about getting separate apartments for a while now. Raven wants to move closer to Washington D.C. for her job with NASA. Somewhere between here and there so she can remain as close as possible to her 'chicas.'" Clarke chuckles and adds, "Once she moves out, I can use her room as my art studio and stop paying rent for one down the street."

"Oh, are you an artist?"

Clarke glows with pride when she replies, "Yeah, I'm a freelance artist and I just paint on the side. Some of my paintings have been featured in a couple art galleries though."

Lexa smiles, "I'd love to see your work sometime."

"Of course. I'd love to show where else my passions lie." The alpha winks and Lexa cannot help but laugh. Clarke continues on a more serious note, adding in a little bit more information about herself, "My mom tried to get me to go into medicine like her, but my heart wasn't in it. Instead, I found that I had an affinity for art and decided to roll with that."

Lexa hums and replies, "That really is amazing, Clarke."

The blonde chuckles, "Thank you... So what made you want to get into law?"

The brunette sighs, remembering, and replies, "It took me so long to figure out what I wanted to do, actually. Since I was little, I was always told what to do, what routes to take, et cetera. But when I started university, I finally got to decide for myself and that was a... _difficult_ transition. I went through my whole freshman year not knowing what I wanted to do. It wasn't until I was called upon for jury duty the summer before my sophomore year that I really got interested in law. I mean, in high school, I was on the debate team and the likes, but I never really thought too much about pursuing anything like that. Anyways, I started taking the required classes and that's when I realized that it is something that I am very passionate about."

When Lexa is finished, she notices Clarke smiling at her dumbly. She sends the blonde a questioning look and the alpha just responds by shrugging and playing it off as nothing.

The brunette shakes her head, smiling, and then looks at the time on her phone. It's 11:42 am and Lexa's stomach drops when she finally decides that she should go talk to Costia soon. The woman will be getting back to the apartment around 12:30 pm for lunch and Lexa realizes she doesn't want to put this off anymore. 

She turns to Clarke and says softly, getting directly to the point, "I need to talk to Costia today. I need to tell her about us, and what it means. I don't think she'll believe it, as she's always been a bit skeptical, but she deserves to know."

Clarke nods, "I understand. I can go with you, if you want."

Lexa's stomach, which had begun to tighten with anxiety, eased at the blonde's words. The thought of having the blonde by her side begins to calm her troubled mind. She nods and then asks to use the blonde's shower to freshen up. Clarke leads her silently to the bathroom and grabs her a towel before leaving her to it. After her shower, she ends up borrowing Clarke's clothes because hers were crumpled and dirty. When she finishes getting ready, the two eventually decide that Clarke will drive and Lexa would point her in the right direction.

 

 

From the moment they had pulled into the parking lot, Lexa’s stomach began to roll. She felt almost nauseous with guilt as it coiled around her limbs, making her movements sluggish as she opened the car door. Still, she wouldn’t let it stop her from doing the right thing.

Slowly, she made her way to the building where she let herself and Clarke in, and then proceeded to make her way to the door of the apartment.

When they finally arrived, Lexa paused to take a deep breath. She reminds herself that this is it. Then the next thing she knows, she is knocking on the door. She could have used her key to let herself in, but it didn’t seem right. Though she had been living here and helping to pay for rent, this was never actually her apartment now that she thinks about it. And now she feels as though she would be intruding. So she waits with Clarke standing behind her.

The door finally opens to reveal Costia, her wild and curly hair as unruly as ever and her dark skin seemingly pale with the hallway lighting shining upon her. The woman stands shocked in the doorway until she surges forward and pulls Lexa into a tight embrace. Costia whispers her name almost like it’s a prayer and it sends another wave of guilt crashing through Lexa’s body. Especially as the woman turns her face into her neck and she can feel Costia’s breath splay across her skin.

Lexa is starting the process of trying to respectfully extract herself from the woman’s embrace when a short growl sounds from behind her. She can tell Clarke had tried to hold it back, but it still made its way past her lips.

Lexa feels dread pool in her stomach as Costia tenses and pulls away, sending a glare towards Clarke. The woman then turns her glare towards Lexa and she asks icily, “Who is this?”

Lexa witnesses the instant that Costia smells the unmistakeable scent of a mated pair. Her nose wrinkles in disgust, her mouth parts in realization, and her eyes water along with the hurt that is etched into her features.

"Lexa,  _who is this_?" She asks vehemently.

"Costia, I-"

She's quick to interrupt, "No. Who is she, Lexa?"

The woman is persistent and a defeated sigh falls from Lexa's lips as she answers hesitantly, "This is Clarke."

"And you two are mates now?"

It's more of a statement than a question, but Lexa nods anyways, "But Costia, you have to understand that it is more complicated than that." Lexa can tell that Costia no longer wants to hear anything that she has to say, but she forges on, "I never meant to hurt you, you have to believe that."

If looks could burn, Lexa is sure that she would be ash by now as she replies, "Why should I believe anything that you have to say?"

"Look, I know this is going to sounds crazy, Cos, and you can believe it or not, but it's the truth." From there, she goes on telling the woman about what happened on the train and so forth, with Clarke adding in information where she can. She didn't get into the gory details, she only informed the girl of what she needed to know. Anything beyond that would have been just like adding gasoline to an already raging fire. Unnecessary. When she is finished, the three of them stand there in awkward silence as Clarke and Lexa allow the woman time to soak in the new information.

Her facial expressions change from hurt to anger to betrayal to hurt again and then ultimately to disbelief. That's when Lexa sees that their efforts were useless.

"You cannot be fucking serious." The two remain quiet as they wait for her to continue. "Do you two think that I am dumb? Or that I am gullible? Or that-"

Lexa interrupts, "Costia, no. Of course not. We-"

"Don't you dare interrupt me." The woman then waits for Lexa to nod before going on and skipping right to the end of any speech she may have begun to say where she issues a final insult as a goodbye, her words laced with venom, "Anyway, have fun being some alpha's bitch."

Lexa winces as the door slams shut in her face, her eyes glossing over with tears that she refuses to shed, and she has to remind herself that it's going to be hard to find anyone that will believe them. This is exactly what she expected. Even so, it still hurts to hear such words from Costia.

Next to her, Lexa can hear the blonde's growls, this time being free to break into the space around them. The brunette's hand finds Clarke's and she squeezes until the growling stops.

Clarke huffs angrily, "Lexa, she cannot speak to you like that."

Lexa strokes her thumb across the back of the blonde's hand, " _Clarke_ , she is hurt. She deserves the right to-"

Clarke interrupts her, "Lexa, no."

It's Lexa's turn to huff as she turns to face the blonde, "Clarke, no matter how we may be able to justify what happened, it still happened the way it happened. With me cheating on Costia, and it is natural for Costia to feel hurt and to lash out. Let's just go for now and let things cool down."

The blonde hesitates before finally relenting and letting the brunette lead them back out to her car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please know I am not an expert on the processes involved in getting into law school and from there having a career, but I did put in some research to make it as accurate as possible. Feel free to let me know if there are any mistakes.
> 
> So let me know what you guys think! Sorry if this chapter seems a little off, I wanted to get it out sooner rather than later. Hope it wasn't too terrible.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading and have a good day!
> 
> Also, you can find me on tumblr: HopelessRomantic0504


	6. The Booth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone (assuming people are still here)! Sorry this took so long, my classes are really kicking my ass this semester. Just know that I am trying my hardest to write whenever I can and I have not abandoned this fic. Anyways, here is the latest chapter. It's kind of a filler chapter, but I think it helps people see where Clarke is at. Enjoy!

Clarke can practically feel the distress rolling off of the brunette in waves. As clique as it sounds, that is the best way that Clarke can think of to describe it. Though the confrontation with Costia was over for now, Clarke can tell that it is still weighing on the woman's mind. Every now and again, a soft sigh escapes the brunette and she still doesn't seem to notice that they've gone down the same street three times now. 

The confrontation was rough on Lexa. Clarke doesn't know much about the relationship between the two omegas, but it's obvious that Costia was important to Lexa and that it's hurting her to have hurt Costia in this way. The blonde wishes above all else that they could have been able to handle this situation better, because her heart feels weighed down with the omega's sadness.

So she listens to the girl's quiet breathing and the sound of her steadily beating heart, which is easy to hear because they aren't even playing music on the radio, and she tries to think of a way to cheer up the brunette.

While Clarke drives without a clear destination in mind, the two still find it hard to keep their hands to themselves. It isn't sexual, just comfort through physical touch, and Lexa seems to welcome the comfort without question. This last for about twenty minutes before Clarke finally thinks of something and pulls the car over to the side of the road.

Lexa turns to her with a questioning look on her face, but Clarke answers before she would have been able to ask anything anyways, "Hey..." She grabs the omegas hands in her own and says quietly, "Listen, how about you and I go somewhere?"

"Like where?" She rasps, her voice hoarse with the lump in her throat.

"You let me me worry about that. Just... lay back and relax. I've got you. I think that we could both use some time."

She sees the hesitation in the brunette's eyes, but she eventually nods and Clarke smiles. The blonde pulls the vehicle back onto the road and starts heading towards their new destination. It's another fifteen minutes or so before they actually stop again. Clarke looks over to find Lexa taking in their surroundings, and when the woman turns to look at her, she sends her a reassuring smile. When Lexa returns the smile, Clarke climbs out of the vehicle and walks over to open the car door for the woman. The brunette sends her a grateful smile and takes the blonde's offered hand.

"Where are we?" The woman next to her asks, her body pressed close to her own.

The blonde chuckles and teases the woman, "I can't believe you don't know this place, or didn't even at least see the sign." A bush colors the brunette's cheeks and the tips of her ears, and the blonde is captivated. She has to clear her throat before she can continue, "This is my favorite coffeehouse, home of the best coffee and muffins in the state."

A sculpted, skeptical eyebrow is raised, "Oh, really?"

The blonde sends her a wink and says, "I'd bet my life on it," before leading the two into the inviting atmosphere of the coffeehouse.

When they get to the counter, Clarke orders a latte for herself and then gestures for the brunette to order as well, making sure to tell her to order a muffin. While the omega orders, she rifles furiously through her purse, presumably looking for her wallet. Before she has a chance to pay, the blonde offers up her card to the cashier.

There's a huff that leaves the brunette beside her and Clarke finds it adorable as she comments, "Clarke, I was going to pay. I am more than-"

The blonde interrupts the woman, knowing what she was about to say, "I know, I know, but this is our first time out together and this place was my idea." Another huff leaves the brunette's lips and Clarke chuckles, her most dashing smirk playing at her lips, "You can pay next time, if you want."

Clarke can tell the woman is fighting a smile before it finally breaks through and the woman is smiling back at her, giving her a nod. The blonde is struck with how beautiful the woman is at this moment, her smiles being some of the captivating things that the alpha has ever witnessed. Clarke has always found omegas to be appealing and inviting, but none could ever hold a candle to the one that she could now call hers. The blue-eyed alpha is truly dazzled by everything this woman does, her beauty seems to radiate like the sun. It's so corny and cliche, but Clarke has never claimed to be a poet, her words never doing the same justice as her art. But she has a feeling that not even her best work could do that either.

The alpha counts the brunette's smile as a win and leads Lexa to an empty booth. Soon enough, one of the women from behind the counter brings their drinks and a piping hot, double chocolate chip muffin. Lexa moves it to the middle of the table to share with the alpha and then tears off a piece. Lush lips close around her finger tips as she consumes the chocolatey goodness, and blue eyes follow the movement, arousal swirling deep within her. Damn her insatiable appetite. The brunette moans and the blonde knows her pupils dialate as a result, she cannot help it. The sound is reminiscent of the sounds that the blonde was able to evoke from her during their last couple days in bed together. She tries to reprimand herself, now is not the time for sex. Buuuuuttttttt, sex _is_ a good way to release tension... _No, Clarke._ She shakes her head, trying to rid herself of these thoughts.

The omega's voice is what ultimately pulls her back to the present, "You were right, Clarke. This is the best muffin I've ever had."

The blonde smirks and asks rhetorically, "See? What did I tell you?"

Lexa giggles and replies, "I won't ever doubt you again."

There's a glimmer in the omega's eyes that wasn't there earlier, and Clarke is comforted with the knowledge that it seemed to appear when she began her efforts to cheer up the woman. Right now, with Clarke, the woman's posture is relaxed, laid back even. There isn't even a hint of the distress that was there before, replaced by the smell of roses and a scent that is uniquely _Lexa_. The blonde takes a deep breath, enjoying just being with this woman. She's never known such peace or content around anyone else. Though the two may not know much about each other, there isn't a cell in Clarke's body that has any doubt that this woman is perfect. Everyone may have their flaws, but there isn't anyone else that Clarke would rather work through them with. It should scare her how prepared she is to give everything to Lexa, but she isn't scared. Quite the opposite. She's confident in what they have and what they share, not that she could share or explain _exactly_  what that is.

She's crazy, she must be. Clarke knows how this sounds. If it were anyone else telling her this, under the same circumstances, she might have laughed it off, saying that they were insane. She might even have tried to talk the person out of it, saying that there are so many other omegas out there or try to feed them some bullshit line about there being other fish in the sea and that they shouldn't tie themselves down to just one.

Not usually one for relationships, Clarke was known for being a player, a "frat boy" of sorts. She would go out, drink, and then take home a nameless body. They would fuck and then part ways the next morning, it was just easier that way. There were no emotional attachments, no expectations. She had thought that that is what was best for her since... well, since Finn. But that's a story for another time.

The point is, Clarke hadn't been one for monogamy or relationships. Until she met Lexa. Now, she can see only see this green-eyed, brown-haired, sharp-jawlined, high-cheekboned omega. She feels more than anything that this is it for her. This omega is all she could ever want or need.

A 'pop' sounds from the brunette as she pulls her fingers from her lips, sucking lightly for any remaining chocolate. Clarke's focus is brought back to the present and she smirks. The two of them sit in the coffee shop, perhaps for a little too long, just using that time to get to know each other. It wasn't much, but both Lexa and Clarke couldn't wait to get to know the other in any capacity. 

Clarke learned that when Lexa was younger, she had gotten into her sister Anya's make-up and ended up resembling a raccoon. Since then, it's been long-lasting joke that was brought up quite often, even today. She recounted several instances where she recieved stuffed animal raccoons, socks and underwear with the animal on them, etc. She explained to Clarke that at first, she had hated anything that had to do with the critter, but she had eventually learned to laugh along with it. 

In turn, Clarke shared with Lexa that she was the most awkward kid. She had retold the story about when she had joined a soccer team in elementary school. After one of her teammates had scored a goal, she had called her teammate a 'stripper', not understanding what the term actually meant. The girl then told the coach, who told her mom, who had to sit her down and explain why the term 'stripper' was not appropriate. Lexa had laughed, which made it easier to recount the embarrassing story. 

Before Lexa could exit the building, Clarke stops the woman, "You pinky promise?" The blonde says as she holds up her pinky for the brunette.

"Clarke." Lexa raises a skeptical eyebrow, "Do you still use pinky promises as a legitimate base for trust?" The brunette asks with an amused tilt to her voice.

Her smirk turns into a full-on grin when she replies chirpily, "Of course."

She wiggles her pinky to reaffirm how serious she is. 

The brunette chuckles and then grabs Clarke's pinky with her own, "Fine, what is shared in the coffeehouse, stays in the coffeehouse."

The blonde's grin grows, if that were even possible, and she continues to lead her omega back to her car. When the alpha enters the car she asks quietly, "Where should we go?"

They had spent an hour or two talking in the coffeehouse, but now it was time to decide what to do next. They have to get introductions out of the way, that is something they both understand. This isn't something that one can hide and push off until later when it is more convenient. Of course, and Clarke had many people she'd have to break the news to. She was kind of dreading having to put the brunette through so many, but it is the way it is.

Clarke watches as Lexa thinks it over before the brunette replies, "Let's go to my sister's place. Rip the bandaid off so to speak."

The blonde responds with a nod and follows Lexa's instructions. As Clarke pulled into the parking lot of the complex, Lexa had to steady herself with a deep breath. She wasn't exactly sure how Anya would react to meeting her mate. But when she felt Clarke squeeze her hand comfortingly, she managed to feel not so tense. She sent a small reassuring smile to Clarke before letting go of her hand and exiting the car.

They made their way through the building before finally reaching the brunette alpha's door. Clarke could smell something familiar, but was too nervous to really think anything of it. After Lexa knocks, she reaches for Clarke's hand and they wait for the door to open. But when the door opens, the person who answers is definitely _not_  Anya. The three of them stand in shock with Anya calling from inside the apartment, wondering who is at the door.

A long pause ensues before Clarke finally breaks the silence, clearly confused, "What are _you_  doing here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I can't promise when the next chapter will be up, sorry! But winter break is in like 2 weeks, so I will have plenty of time to sit down and write.  
> Feel free to leave a comment down below if you feel like it.  
> Also, you can hit me up on tumblr if you want. I have decided that I will be posting sneak peaks close to when I am going to update. So if you are interested, my tumblr is HopelessRomantic0504. You can ask questions, leave comments, etc on there too if you want.  
> Oh and thank you for sticking with me!


	7. The Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's POV again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took me so long. I've been sitting on it for quite some time due to writer's block and it definitely isn't going to be very long so I apologize in advance. The end of the school year and this summer have been a lot crazier than anticipated, but trust me when I say I haven't given up on this fic. Anyways, here's what I've got for now. Enjoy.

They made their way through the building before finally reaching the dirty blonde alpha's door. Clarke could smell something familiar, but was too nervous to really think anything of it. After Lexa knocks, she reaches for Clarke's hand and they wait for the door to open. But when the door opens, the person who answers is definitely not Anya. The three of them stand in shock with Anya calling from inside the apartment, wondering who is at the door.

A long pause ensues before Clarke finally breaks the silence, clearly confused, "What are you doing here?"

Clarke sees Lexa out of the corner of her eye turn to look at her and then she asks hesitantly, "You know Lincoln?"

The blonde offers up a grin before clearing things up, "Well, yeah. He's my personal trainer."

Clarke can't help but think that maybe introductions won't be so bad now that she actually knows someone.

A well-known voice shouts over Anya's from within the apartment making Clarke smile even more, "Wait, is that who I think it is?!" There's some shuffling and then Raven appears, forcing the door open wider while sporting a giant grin, "Clarkey! What are you doing here?!" She turns to look at Lexa and chuckles with a smirk on her lips, "Ahhh train girl! Hello again."

The energetic brunette throws her arms around the couple in the doorway, dragging them inside. The blonde feels Lexa's grip on her hand tighten, but when she looks at her mate, the green-eyed omega is smiling. Well, she's smiling with her eyes that is, but Clarke does notice that there is a certain amused tilt to her lips. She doesn't realize that she's staring until there are fingers snapping in her face and a smirking Raven attached to them.

"Those are some major heart eyes you're sporting there, Grif."

The blonde swats the hand away from her, a chuckle falling past her lips. Just as she's about to respond, she feels Lexa's fingers leaving hers and she quickly switches her focus back to her mate, anxiety blossoming in her chest. 

Lexa steps closer to the concerned blonde, her hand resting on the blonde's shoulder, and explains soothingly, "I'm going to go find my sister, I'll be right back."

The brunette presses her lips to the blonde's cheek before pulling her hand away completely and going off in search of her sister. She isn't sure why watching her omega walking away hurts as much as it does and she itches to follow the woman, to be able to touch her again. Then there are those damn fingers in her face again and her attention is once again on the beta as she huffs in annoyance.

Raven laughs and says teasingly, "I never thought I would see the day! Griffin, you are so _whipped_."

Though she's still slightly annoyed, Raven's laughter is infectious and a grin is once again taking over her facial features. Raven throws her arm around her again and leads the two of them into the apartment and to the living room. She only notices that Lincoln left when they walk into the room to the man already lounging on the couch. Clarke and Raven are taking their seats as Lexa walks into the room with her sister. When the pair make their entrance, Clarke notices that the two don't look particularity alike, but what they lack in physical similarities, they make up for in behavioral similarities. She sees it in the way they hold themselves and the way they walk.

Clarke, who was halfway in the process of sitting down, straightens back up and offers her arm to the dirty blonde alpha, but before she can introduce herself the woman's stance changes and her features twist into that of aggression and dominance, a growl rumbling in her chest. Clarke is confused, but she doesn't have much of a choice when her natural instincts take over and match the woman's aggression with her own, her arm back at her side.

Everyone else is just as confused, but Clarke doesn't have time to focus on them. Her eyes follow the other alpha's movements and when Anya's hand reaches out to grab Lexa, Clarke's mind becomes hazy with rage.

Lexa is _her_ mate, she is _hers_ to protect. The growl in her chest grows and is almost deafening to those in the vicinity.

When Anya's hand is mere inches away, her voice breaks through her growls, rough and demanding, "Lexa, stand behind me-"

That's it. _No one_  tells her mate what to do and she states just that while pumping out pheromones, "Don't tell _my mate_ what to do."

Lexa steps forward and practically yells, "Both of you, stop this! Anya, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Lexa, don't you know who this is?" Anya's narrowed eyes don't leave Clarke as she asks this question. When it is only followed with silence, she curses under her breath, "Jesus, fuck. Do remember when I told you about that alpha that always slept around at Arkadia when I went there to finish my degree? That alpha was Clarke Griffin. I doubt much has changed since then, has it Griffin?"

Clarke growls in response, "You don't know anything about me Anya, so why don't you back off?"

That definitely doesn't help the situation as Anya starts to growl even more, her stance becoming even more defensive. "Why? So you can mate my sister? Fuck her until you've had your fill and then leave her?"

That's when Lexa's growl pierces the air too and she swipes away the protective hand that Anya had in front of her, "Anya, you need to stop right now. I will not tolerate you accusing my mate like this."

The dirty blonde growls back at her, her eyes still glued to Clarke. And Clarke can't fucking think right now, not with her instincts telling her to stop thinking and just attack, protect her mate. Act now, think later.

The blonde alpha can see out of the corner of her eye Lexa visibly relax. She probably knows that using anger and aggression to fuel her actions will probably lead to a fight between the two alphas.

"Anya, just- please calm down so that we can talk about this."

When Lexa takes a step towards Clarke though, it has the opposite effect on the dirty blonde alpha. Clarke sees the other alpha lunge towards her and as she's about to respond, Lexa is suddenly in front of Clarke. She hears a scuffle coming from behind the brunette omega, but Lexa is all the she can see as the woman wraps her arms around her, one hand tangling itself into her hair and the other cupping the back of her neck. With only a second of hesitation, she bares her neck to the omega. Her eyes close as she breathes in the omega's calming scent, willing herself to calm down as well before she accidentally hurts someone. She learned long ago that it was dangerous to lose control. While her heart still pounded wildly and her muscles were tense, she found the strength within herself to keep a tight hold on the reigns of her control. When she opens her eyes again, she looks towards the noise behind Lexa and sees Lincoln holding Anya down, her arms pinned behind her back as she writhes in anger. 

The blonde chooses to ignore the situation in favor of enjoying her omega's arms around her, their bodies pressed together. She turns her face into Lexa's neck and nuzzles her pulse point before giving it a gentle kiss. The brunette responds with a kiss of her own to Clarke's and together their tense muscles relax. Clarke wraps her arms around the brunette and pulls her closer. Her hands rub gentle circles on her mate's back.

She whispers against the omega's skin, "That's not me anymore, Lexa. I swear-"

The brunnette interrupts immediately, "I know, Clarke. I know."

They stay like that until there's a hand that grips her shoulder. 

Her teeth bared and a snarl ripping through her throat, Clarke turns towards the hand and then to the person attached to it. Fucking Raven. She should have known. Her snarl stops abruptly and she lessens her hold on the omega, not quite letting her go.

For the first time since the couple had arrived, Raven looks rather serious when she says, "Maybe we should all take a seat and talk this out... when Anya gets a chance to calm down of course." 

Clarke nods her understanding and takes a seat on the couch, gently pulling Lexa into her lap. Her mate nuzzles into her and she wraps her arms around her. The two sit there, reveling in their joined scent as they wait for everyone else to settle in around them. They finally pull apart when Anya takes a seat in one of the recliners farthest away. Her glare is directed at Clarke and her body language screams aggression. This causes Clarke to tense up again, but her face remains neutral as she keeps her eyes on the dirty blonde alpha.

It's safe to say that introductions aren't going very well so far.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment down below if you feel like it.  
> Don't forget to check out my tumblr. I will be posting sneak peaks and you can also ask questions or leave comments or whatever. My tumblr is HopelessRomantic0504. Thanks again for reading!


	8. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand what some people have been commenting, and I love that people are commenting and leaving constructive criticism. But I could really do without the negative, nasty comments.  
> Anyways, here's the next chapter! I decided that I was going to finish this fic within the next couple chapters. I hate leaving people hanging and I’m a busy person and a slow writer (bad combo, I know). So there will be a jump in the timeline for the next chapter. I will also make this apart of a series filled with one-shots, so if you want to see something feel free to make some requests.  
> Also, please understand that Clarke and Lexa and the other characters in this fic are trying to navigate a tough situation and not everyone is going to react very well. Plus, they all have things that have happened in the past that lead each of them to acting the way that they do, so maybe don't be so quick to judge?  
> Please note: italics indicate Trigedasleng

Anya is the first to open her mouth to speak, but it's Lexa's voice that pierces the air. Clarke focuses on her mate's voice, "Anya, what you said to Clarke is unacceptable. And trying to pick a fight? You could have seriously injured someone. What were you even thinking? I mean- but seriously! I know that you're my big sister and you're just trying to protect me, but I don't need your protection anymore. This isn't like when we were younger and I needed you to help me fight off my bullies or the over-aggressive alphas."

Clarke represses a growl at the thought of anyone hurting Lexa. Even after what just happened, Clarke feels grateful for Lexa having someone like Anya to help her. This may be the first time that the blonde has ever actually officially met the other alpha, but she can tell that she is incredibly loyal and protective of the ones she loves. She can respect that.

Lexa continues on even as Clarke's thoughts lead her astray, "Clarke hasn't done anything to warrant this behavior. Sure, Clarke has opened up her bed to a number of people in the past, but that was between consenting adults." Clarke hears the tenseness in her voice and sees that the omega's nails seem to be digging into the skin of her palms when she speaks about the people that Clarke has slept with, but she can also smell the scent of her mate's jealousy. "Not you, nor anyone else has the right to judge her or the choices that she's made regarding her past lovers. I am very disappointed in you, Anya, and I am very angry.”

When Clarke is finally able to pull her gaze away from her mesmerizing mate, she finds Anya's head hanging, looking like a thoroughly chastised child.

The blonde clears her throat and speaks evenly, “Anya, whether you like it or not, I’m here to stay. Lexa is it for me. I can’t do anything about my past, but I can prove to you that I am worthy of being Lexa’s mate through my future actions. She means the world to me, and I know how that sounds because we haven’t known each other for very long, but it’s true. I would never treat her the way that you described-“

Lexa interrupts, pulling on Clarke’s hand to draw her attention back to the brunette, “Clarke, you don’t have to explain yourself and you don’t have anything to prove. You haven’t done anything wrong and Anya had no right implying that you did.” The brunette turns to look back at her sister, “Anya?”

They all sit, waiting for the dirty blonde alpha to speak, for the silence to be broken.

It’s Raven that speaks up from besides the dirty blonde alpha, willing the stubborn woman to make amends sooner rather than later, "Anya, do you have anything you would like to say to Griffin?"

Anya's head snaps to look at Raven so fast that it almost looks painful. She's sending Raven a fierce glare, but the beta doesn't retreat. She glares right back, angered by Anya's reaction towards one of her best friends. Clarke understands that it can be hard for an alpha as strong-willed as Anya to set aside their pride and admit they're at fault, especially towards another alpha. Clarke's had her fair share of such instances, so she isn't surprised when Anya doesn't say anything, especially considering that this situation involves her sister. Sibling bonds have never been Clarke’s strong suit considering she’s never even had a sibling.

It also may not even be that the dirty blonde doesn't want to say something, but that she can't. It's a process that takes time, and if you're not the one usually having to do the apologizing then it can be a tough route to navigate. It all seems simple enough, but alpha nature is complex and frustrating.

After a couple minutes of enduring the staring contest, Lexa stands up, pulling Clarke up with her. The movement draws the attention of both Anya and Raven.

"If you can't accept that you're in the wrong here and cannot apologize to my mate then Clarke and I will be leaving.” She pauses, hoping her sister will say something, only to be disappointed by Anya just starting at her sister. Clarke sees her mate swallow and say slowly, “Don't bother contacting us unless you're ready to apologize and accept that Clarke is apart of my life now. She is my mate, a permanent fixture in my life.”

They begin to walk towards the door of the apartment. When they aren't interrupted, Lexa proceeds to walk them out of the door and eventually out of the building. As soon as they hit fresh air, Lexa's shoulders sag and she lets out a soft breath, a hand going to her forehead as she turns towards her mate. Clarke lets go of the hand was holding to wrap her arms around her mate.

"Thank you for sticking up for me like that, Lexa. You really didn't have to, I don't want to come between you and your sister."

"Clarke, don't be ridiculous. It's not you that's coming between us, it's Anya and her stupid pride and overprotectiveness. She tends to say the first things that come to her mind and tends to stick to first impressions..." The brunette sighs again and continues, "Anyways, I'm sorry that she went after you like that. You've been nothing but good to me through all of this, and you don't deserve to be treated like the bad guy."

"Don't be sorry, Lexa. You don't need to be sorry."

The two press closer together, nuzzling noses into necks and hands roaming across backs. It's only when they hear footsteps and someone clearing their throat that they pull apart. To Clarke's surprise, the person standing next to them is not Raven as she had expected. It's Anya.

She clears her throat again and shuffles somewhat awkwardly before finally speaking, "Clarke. I'm-" She pauses as though she can't get the words out of her mouth, that is until she scowls and proceeds, "I apologize for my behavior. I had no right to judge you and attack you like I did. I’m also sorry I didn’t stop you two before you had a chance to leave. I guess, as Raven so elegantly says it, I need to ‘pull my head out of my ass’. It won't happen again, any of it... unless you hurt my sister. In that case, you will never see-"

But the woman's threat is cut off by Lexa throwing herself at her and embracing her with so much enthusiasm that they nearly topple over. Anya's face is almost comical as it goes from surprised to happy to bashful.

Lexa pulls away and, even though she's speaking rather quietly, Clarke can still hear her voice. Though she's still perplexed by the language she's never heard, " _I know how hard that was for you, so thank you. But you still have work to do. You were extremely rude and irresponsible. Not to mention_ -"

Anya speaks just as quietly, " _I’ll do better. I promise. And I’m sorry that I hurt you. You know I'd do anything for you, Lexie. Even when that means having to set aside my pride and admit that I’m wrong. You know I only want what's best for you and sometimes I just_ -"

Lexa hugs the alpha again, yet again interrupting her and saying, " _I understand, An. You still need to make it up to Clarke though_."

Clarke scratches her head, totally confused at what just happened, but she stores the information away to ask about later.

She’s caught off guard when Anya turns to her, not exactly smiling but not exactly scowling either and asks, “Would you like to come back up to the apartment? We can all... grab a beer?” The older alpha tries to cough away the awkwardness and tries again, “We could... uhhh, get to know one another or something?”

Clarke takes pity on the poor woman, who is clearly trying to make amends albeit very awkwardly, “Sure,” She turns to Lexa, “if you still want to?”

The brunette nods her head, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth. Anya leads the way back up to the apartment with Clarke and Lexa linked at the hands and following close behind. When they step through the front door yet again, they’re greeted with an excited Raven and a Lincoln with his hands full of beer. They all settle into the living room, talking and joking around, though some topics are slightly tense and awkward. Clarke knows that it’s all a work in progress, so she’s happy about this step forward, as small as it might seem considering how many other people she and Lexa still need to break the news to. Nevertheless, it gives Clarke a sense of hope that she and Lexa will be able to pull through this situation they’ve found themselves in and come out of the other side in one piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please keep in mind that Clarke is an understanding and caring soul**
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a (nice/constructive) comment below, if you feel like it.
> 
> My tumblr is HopelessRomantic0504.


End file.
